<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Two....Yanno? by sithlordsirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535870">Do You Two....Yanno?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius'>sithlordsirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Happy Pride, M/M, lambert is confused by their relationship, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordsirius/pseuds/sithlordsirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier had been keeping their relationship under wraps for a number of months. One day at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier has had one too many drinks and kisses Geralts cheek in front of the other Witchers...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Eskel, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Two....Yanno?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-winter in Kaer Morhen and everyone had finally settled back in to their old training grounds. It was a yearly tradition that the Witchers of the School of Wolf would return here to wait out the cold and at time brutal winter weather. Occasionally, one of the Witchers would bring someone to the keep, maybe a lover, as it tended to be in most cases, but occasionally a friend or ally whom they trusted. This year, Geralt had brought his long-time friend Jaskier, an upbeat bard that managed to charm his way into the hearts of anyone he met. However, in recent months Jaskier and Geralt had become more than friends and it was something Geralt wished to keep a secret from his family at Kaer Morhen. He was by no means ashamed by his relationship, he was worried about the repercussions on Jaskier if they found out. Jaskier had warmed into the keep surprisingly well.</p><p>This evening, Jaskier was sat beside Geralt at the end of the table telling a long-winded story from his student days. Geralt had heard the story a thousand times over and watched closely to see the other Witchers reactions to him. Vesemir was his typical self, sat with his arms folded but Geralt could nearly swear he saw a brief smile form at the edge of the old mans lips. Eskel had a soft smile on his face and would occasionally chuckle at what Jaskier said and Lambert, well he was Lambert. Jaskier finished his story and Geralt patted his leg under the table and offered him a weak grin. Lambert clapped his hand together, "I need another drink, anyone else?"</p><p>Everyone responded and Lambert strolled out of the main hall. Geralt turned his attention back to the two other Witchers, noticing that Eskel was shifting his eyes between Geralt and Jaskier with a small smirk. Geralt had known Eskel for most his life. He was the only friend he ever made during his training days as a young Witcher. He knew Geralt better than anyone on the continent and surrounding isles. Eskel opened his mouth to say something to Geralt when a bottle of vodka was thrown in his direction by none other than Lambert.</p><p>The next few hours were spent talking about their time on the road as they did every evening, discussing different contracts and exchanging stories that would be better kept to themselves. During this time, Jaskier had drank his way into a embarrassingly drunken state. Geralt sighed and leaned into Jaskiers ear, "Maybe you should go up to bed," he whispered softly, trying his best to make sure the other Witchers couldn't hear him.</p><p>Jaskier groaned and moved his body closer to Geralt, "I'll only go up if you come with me." Gerat whinced at how loudly he had said it. He slowly turned to the other Witchers who were still conversing about some breach in the keep. He shook his head, "Jaskier, I've already said why I can't. Please don't do this tonight."</p><p>Jaskier frowned a little and nodded his head pulling away from Geralt and sitting quickly, gazing down at the empty bottle in front of him. Geralt felt bad having to do this but he didn't know how anyone would react to their relationship. He would love to be able to cuddle close to Jaskier tonight and feel his body against his, but it was something neither of them could risk.</p><p>"So Geralt, you and Yen back together yet?" Lambert teased, dragging the white-haired Witcher into the conversation. Geralt shot Lambert a dirty look and shook his head, "I told you, we're done. For good this time."</p><p>"Good riddance." Lambert muttered to himself, taking a long drink of his vodka. Geralt ignored Lambert and turned his attention back to Jaskier who was struggling to get up out of his seat. Geralt held his hands on Jaskiers waist to help steady him and supported him as he struggled to stand. Jaskier swayed side to side for a moment before standing completely still and smirking up at Geralt. He leaned in and gently kissed Geralt on the cheek, "See you tomorrow." And with that, Jaskier patted Geralt's chest and stumbled off towards the stairs.</p><p>Geralt didn't amplified Witcher sense to know that all eyes were on him. Maybe if he didn't turn around he wouldn't have to deal with it? Geralt slowly turned around, his eyes glued to the floor beneath his feet and he sat down slowly. From the corner of his eye he could see Eskel smiling smugly, his arms crossed. Geralt took a deep breath, "Okay, say it."</p><p>"What the fuck was that about wolf?" Lambert replied instantly and a little too loudly. Geralt looked up for the first time and Lambert was sat with his arms open, witing for an answer. Geralt shrugged his shoulders, "What did it look like?"</p><p>"Songbird is more than a friend, huh?" Lambert replied snarkily, Geralt glared up at him. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to ruin such a nice evening all because of a stupid little kiss from his partner, "And what would be the issue in that, Lambert?" Eskel replied on Geralts behalf. He looked over at the white-haired Witcher and offered him a smile, which Geralt returned shyly. Eskel and Lambert sat across each other, eyes locked onto one another saying nothing.</p><p>Vesemir let out a deep sighed and pushed himself away from the table, he walked over to Geralt and stood over him. Geralt had never felt so small before in his whole life. Vesemir patted his shoulder gently, "I'm happy for you, the both of you." He smiled at Geralt and walked off towards his room. Geralt felt a wave of relief sweep over him. Along with Eskel, Vesemir had been some of the only family Geralt had in his younger years. When Geralt first arrived at Kaer Morhen, the other senior Witchers wanted to leave him in the woods, but it had been Vesemir who had convinced them to keep the child. Geralt viewed Vesemir as his father and the oldest Witcher knew this, even if had never been said out loud.It was relief to know that Vesemir didn't mind him and the bard being together. He turned his attention back to Lambert who was now arguing with Eskel.</p><p>"But they're two guys!" He yelled, Eskel shook his head, "What does that have to with anything? You'd fuck anything that breaths Lambert, you're in no position to talk about Geralt and the songbird." Lambert slumped back in his seat and folded his arms, "So how long have you two, been...Do you two, yanno? Stuff?" Lambert rambled, trying to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>Geralt chuckled, "It is the exact same as you and Kiera, only difference is its two guys." Geralt replied calmly. Lambert nodded his head slowly, looking back up at Geralt, "But you dated Yen and Triss?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders in response. In all honesty, Geralt didn't fully understand it himself but he knew what he and Jaskier had felt better than both Yennefer and Triss. He cared for them both dearly, but their relationships felt like they were just there. They didn't have any love or care in them, the relationship simply existed just so they could say they had someone. He still didn't know how to reply to Lambert, it was hard to word how he felt. He was never one with words and it was truly showing now, "I know, but, this...this is just different."</p><p>Lambert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then nodded, "Okay, okay." He stood up and patted Geralt on the shoulder before leaving the main hall. Lambert was a fairly reserved person surprisingly. He was vocal about this he hated and everyone knew that, but he was always cautious about expressing how he felt about more personal things, but he had his own ways of showing he cared, you just had to watch out for them.</p><p>Geralt let out a deep sigh and rested his head against the table, "Anything to add Eskel?" He muttered, raising his head slowly. Eskel just shook his head and smiled, "Glad you finally said it, that's all."</p><p>"Finally? Is that why you were staring at us all evening?" Geralt replied quickly. Eskel chuckled and shook his head, "No, well yes but also just you and, well, guys." He stumbed, getting caught over his own tongue. Geralt buried his face in his hands, he hated to think about how obvious it must have been around Eskel when they were both young boys training in the mountain.</p><p>"I remember once, we were training. We must have been, what, fourteen maybe fifteen and one of the older boys was sparring near us. You spent the whole session staring over at him, not caring about me hitting you with swords and spells, the bug dumb romantic you are." Eskel teased. Geralt physically couldn't blush but if he could his face would be bright red. Eskel stood from his seat and sat down beside Geralt, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "We're all happy for you, really."</p><p>Geralt muttered a weak thank you. Eskel gave Geralt one last squeeze before shuffling away to his own bed. Geralt sat at the table for a few more minutes, replaying what just happened in his head, it all seemed so surreal. He was ecstatic that they were all okay with Jaskier and his relationship but also nervous about how many people may have known before he told anyone. Sure it didn't appear a big deal, but to him it was and it worried him. Geralt decided to put it aside for the night and do something he had been longing to do for weeks. He moved quickly up the stairs of the keep into the guest bedroom where Jaskier laid, sprawled across the bed. Geralt tugged off his shirt and crawled into bed beside Jaskier, pulling him into a warm embrace. Jaskier moved a little, leaning his head back against Geralt's chest, "I heard you guys talking downstairs." He muttered.</p><p>Geralt hummed in response, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head closer to Jaskiers, "I told you they would be okay with it." He slurred, the alcohol still fresh on his breath, "Can we talk about this in the morning?"</p><p>"Yes, but I wanna know more about this guy in the courtyard." Geralt just chuckled in response and kissed Jaskiers face gently, dozing off to sleep with him safely in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>